


A steamy goodnight kiss

by CerberusTheMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, goodnight kisses, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerberusTheMonk/pseuds/CerberusTheMonk
Summary: He just wanted to tell his boyfriend good night. Jack wanted to give Luci a goodnight kiss.





	A steamy goodnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for this pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer, I do not own the characters or the pairing. Character are from Overwatch.

The wind blowing on his heated, skin made him shiver. His mind was taken from the cold by a pair of lips meeting his. His gaze torn from the handsome face of his boyfriend. Closing them to enjoy the small moment between them. 

Lucio had simply been passing-by when he caught a glimpse of the other. Naturally his feet led him over to the Soldier’s side. Wanting to wish the older male a goodnight.

“Wow, babe.” To say that their make-out session had gone far from what he had expected was an understatement. Whenever he was with the other. Jack would never stop giving him those mind-blowing kisses that made his heart race every single time they shared an intimate moment. Just like on the stage where everyone eyes were on him; his eyes could only be on the soldier in front of him. He knew if Jack hadn’t stopped. It would have gotten way more intense then just a simple kiss goodnight, maybe it still will.  
Lucio had to pull himself out of those strong arms, not trusting himself to let Jack go. It was times like this when he wished they shared a room together, but with the way things are at the base right now, that wasn’t an option. Maybe, one day. When the war was over. They could make a life of their own and be able to start over together.  
Soldier chuckled as he released Lucio, his lingering warmth on his arms enough to give him peace for the night. Even if he did have trouble sleeping, he wouldn’t need to worry. Lucio would be there to help him in a heartbeat.

“Just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.” Lucio looked shocked, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Those bright eyes held so many emotions. The most noticeable emotion, Love. Love for Jack. Even now Jack couldn’t understand what Lucio saw in him, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t glad that the other loved him just as much as he loved Lucio. He would give his entire being for the younger man, though he would be too embarrassed to admit that out loud. He wasn’t one for words. He let his actions do the speaking.

“Damn, if that’s how you show appreciation, I can’t wait for you to show me how thankful you can be.” He teased, leaning up to press a peck to the other’s lips. “Goodnight, Jack.”

Jack touched his forehead to Lucio’s closing his eyes for a moment. A small smile gracing his face.

“Goodnight, Lucio.”


End file.
